Behind the Mask
by rissamariex3543
Summary: maddie doesn't know what to make of the new guy in school. he's dark, mysterious and hansome. very hansome. :
1. singing stranger

**kayyy. um this is my first story. so help would be appreciated**

**i just want to say that all of these characters are from _my_ imagination.**

**Phantom of the opera is going to be the school play. (none of the movie/book/play characters are in it) **

**hope you like it :)

* * *

**

Maddie is listening to her iPod as usual, in her room. Painting her fingernails. Tonight she picks a dark blue nail polish. It is not a very common nail color. But she doesn't care. She love's standing out. She loves attention. That's probably why she loves acting so much. Maddie likes to have all eyes on her, and she doesn't really get that too often.

One of her favorite songs by McFly (one of her many favorite bands) comes on her iPod. So she begins to sing softly:

**It's all about you **

**It's all about you baby **

**It's all about you**

**It's all about you**

**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew**

**So I told you with a smile "it's all about you"**

**Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too**

**Said you make my life worth wild it's all about you**

**And I would answer all your wishes if you asked me to**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do**

**So hold me close and say three words like you used to do**

**Dancing on the kitchen tiles **

**It's all about you**

**Yeah**

**And I would answer all your wishes**

**If you asked me to**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses**

**Don't know what I'd do**

**So hold me close**….

Maddie realizes she is getting louder, but she also notices something else. Someone, a guy, was singing with her! She pauses her iPod and looks around franticly thinking someone is in her room, but then she remembers she left her window open because she absolutely loves the cool, breeze of the autumn evening. She looks outside, not so jumpy now. (Her house was high off the ground, you couldn't get to her room without a tall ladder.) She sees someone leaning on the huge, old magnolia tree outside.

Maddie tries to see who the stranger is, kneeling up on her bed to see farther out the window. She calls out to him, but it's too late.

He's already sprinting down the street. She watches as he runs under the street light; she sees he has dark hair and he is pretty tall. He turns the corner, disappearing from sight.

Maddie leans against the wall, breathing slowly, trying to calm her quickly beating heart. She turns and closs her window, jamming the lock into place.

_Well, that was weird_, Maddie thinks, as she climbs back under the covers. She turns her iPod back on and turns out her light.

Then she slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

**blehhhhh. please review. **

**don't hate to bad please.**


	2. tall dark and hansome

**sorry guys, for not updating in a while. we just finished our school play. so i now have time do things :**

**i just want let all the haters know. that i will not put up with you.**

**if you don't like my story, DONT READ IT, duh! and if you don't like phantom, or any of its charcters, WHY DID YOU START TO READ THE STORY?!**

**i swear you people drive me insane**

**thank you carry on :**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Maddie woke up with a start.

Her father was banging on her bedroom door, trying to get her up for school.

_Ironic_, Maddie thought, she had been dreaming of a dark haired boy knocking on her window for most of the night. None of it really happened; it just had to be her imagination.

She groaned and rolled out of her bed, careful not to break her iPod, which was still lying beside her. "I hate Mondays!!" she said loudly as she slipped on some warm socks and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Her mom was making blueberry pancakes and they smelled amazing.

"Defiantly the worst morning of the week" her younger sister Anna added, as she entered the kitchen, their 11 year old brother Lance following close behind.

"I don't get why we have to have school on Mondays. Why not start the week on Tuesday?" Lance piped up as he collapsed at the kitchen table.

"Then you'd hate Tuesdays, honey." Their mom informed as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of them.

The rest of the morning went by as usual. Maddie and Anna fighting over clothes, Lance jumping in randomly, and then they headed to school. The elementary school and middle school were in the same building and the high school was a block away.

Maddie was at her locker packing when she saw him. Curly black hair, tall and totally gorgeous. She must have been zoned out, because she hadn't noticed her best friend standing next to her until Laura pinched her.

"OUCH!!" Maddie yelped.

"Well, next time a person talks to you, try answering?" Laura said as she flicked her curly blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"Sorry. Who is _that_?" Maddie asked, still staring at the new guy.

Laura, who was digging for things in her locker, responded without looking up, "I'm guessing you're talking about the new guy, that you can't keep your eyes off of. I think his name is Aiden, Aiden… Maxwell. He's a sophomore like us. He just moved here from Massachusetts, I think."

Aiden had turned the corner and was out of sight, so Maddie shoved the last of her books into her school bag, checked her wavy, brown hair in the mirror in her locker and closed her locker.

Laura finished packing and the two headed off to their first class of the day. On the way down the hall Maddie and Laura heard someone call their names.

They turned to see Robbie Sterling sprinting down the hall after them. He was holding some papers in his hands looking very pleased.

Maddie and Laura stopped walking and waited for their friend to catch up. "Guess what I just found out," Robbie said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "What?!" the girls asked together.

"I was just talking to Ms. Russell, and I found out what play we're doing this year!" he exclaimed. "Well?!" they practically screamed, "what is it?!"

Maddie, Laura and Robbie all loved acting. They had all been into drama since they were in elementary school. And they were really looking forward to doing another play with Ms. Russell--who was in charge of the drama program and their favorite teacher.

"Tell us!"Laura and Maddie whined.

"Okay! Okay!" Robbie yelled, smiling as he pushed the eager girls away from the paper in his hands. "This year we are performing….

* * *

**hehehe. i'm sure you already know. but what ever.**

**please reveiw. :**

**i shall make the next chapter longer, no worries :**


	3. suprize suprize

**hiyaa :) **

**so i tried to make this chapter alittle longer but, my small bain has failed :(**

**read read read**

**and let me know what you think**

**((hopefully updating soon))**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"…Phantom of the Opera!" Maddie and Laura just stood there, wide eyed in disbelief. Laura was the first to speak, "are you serious?!" Robbie handed her the papers he had been keeping from them. They were flyers that read:

_**PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**_

_**Storyline: The Phantom of the Opera is a classic story of a love triangle. The main character, Christine Daae is an upcoming opera singer at the Opera Garnier in France. Erik, the "opera ghost", guides her and eventually falls in love. His plans for her are interrupted, however, when Christine's childhood sweetheart, Raoul, shows up at the Opera and falls for her once again. She falls in love with Raoul, but is afraid to do anything because her "angel of music" forbids it. She has to choose between them or risk the lives of her friends. **_

**Freshman, Sophomores, and Juniors only**

_**Held in the auditorium on Saturday at 5**_

_**See Ms. Katherine Russell if you have questions**_

"Oh my God!! I cannot believe this! Phantom of the opera! Can you believe this Laura?!" Maddie babbled.

Maddie and Laura were absolute Phantom fanatics! They had each seen the play twice, had the movie and watched it frequently, and knew pretty much every word to every song in the musical. Both of the girls loved to sing, and were very good. Although Maddie had a stronger, clearer voice, Laura still sang soft and sweet.

"So I'm guessing you two are trying out then?" Robbie asked laughing.

"Well, DUH!" Laura replied.

"How about you Robbie, are you going to try out?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," he said as he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "I don't think I'm that great of a singer though, I mean with opera."

Maddie had known Robbie for a very long time, they had pretty much grown up together. Their mothers were good friends and they had gone to the same school since they started kindergarten, so they were together a lot. The two had become great friends and they knew each other's secrets. Maddie could never lie to Robbie and vice-versa. They just read each other so well. She'd heard Robbie sing once or twice when he thought she wasn't listening and he was pretty good. Not as good as Josh Groban but better than Zac Efron.

"I'm sure you'll be fine! You should definitely try out." Maddie told him, looking into his big hazel eyes. _Wow, when did Robbie get so cute?_ Maddie thought.

She and Laura were singing a verse from Think of Me as they walked down the hall. That was when she saw him again. Aiden was walking toward them down the hallway with the sophomore class president, Sophie Williams. She was showing him around the school. Most likely showing him where his classrooms were and things like that. He glanced up and his gaze caught Maddie's. She immediately stopped singing, the words getting caught in her throat. Chills ran up and down her spine and she pulled her gaze from his to the floor. She walked faster, passing him. She glanced back and watched him until he rounded the corner.

"Wow," Maddie sighed. As soon as she said it, her bright, blue-green eyes widened and her held flew to her mouth.

Robbie flinched, but tried to play-off what he had just heard. He had liked Maddie for a pretty long time, but she was pretty oblivious to it. Laura had figured it out a couple months ago, but Robbie had sworn her to secrecy. He didn't want Maddie to know, he didn't want to ruin their friendship if the feeling wasn't mutual. And so far it didn't seem to be.

"What'd you say Maddie?" Robbie questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Maddie replied too quickly. "Come on Laura we have to get to French. Bye Robbie!" she said as she practically pushed Laura down the hall.

"What is with you Maddie?!" Laura asked as they rounded the corner.

"He looked at me." Maddie replied wide-eyed.

"Holy crap Maddie! You don't even know the kid! Why are you freaking out?! It is his first day at this school, of course he's going to look at you, he doesn't know anyone here! You are so oblivious; you don't even know what you have. Robbie likes you and you don't even realize it!" Laura yelled at her friend. "Oh Shit! I cannot believe I just said that!" she exclaimed as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Robbie likes me?!" Maddie squeaked, looking shocked and confused.

"My God you are such a retard!" Laura laughed while hugging her friend.

"When did this happen?" Maddie questioned, as the girls walked into French class. "He's liked you pretty much since forever." Replied Laura, taking her seat next to Maddie.

"Wow. I can't believe this. How did you find out? Did he tell you?" Maddie plagued Laura with questions, but Mr. Bourgeois, the French teacher, came into the room to began class.

Maddie would just have to wait.

* * *

**(: soo? you likeee?**

**see that little button that says submit reveiw,**

**CLICK IT**

**nothing too harsh, s'il vous plait**

**:) rissa**

**ohh. **

**PS: let me know if you have any ideas for filling in the stroy untill tryouts :)**


	4. background information

Okay, so I'm just going to talk a little about Maddie, school set up, and some of the other characters and stuff. I am not very good at writing (I think so anyway) sometimes I can be descriptive, but it kind of comes and goes, so I'm just going to go into detail about some stuff in the story. Hopefully it will be clearer for you guys (:

Well, the story lakes place in a small town, in Southern Louisiana. (this is where I live) ((did you guess that Maddie is me? WOW you are so good! :P)) Maddie's house was built a long time ago when the levees were not very good at holding back water, so it is high off the ground (I can pretty much walk under my house…without bending over). Laura, Maddie's best friend since kindergarten, lives a couple blocks away from Maddie, in a more modern house. Maddie is the oldest of three, her younger sister Anna is 13 and their brother Lance is 10. Laura has and older brother named Max, he is 21, and is usually away at school. Robbie lives four houses down from Maddie. Their mothers have been best friends for a really long time. Robbie and Maddie grew up together; they have been close since diapers. He is an only child. All three friends are 15, Robbie is the oldest and Maddie is the youngest.

Maddie is a small girl, but she is tougher than she looks. She is not very tough, but she can stick up for herself and her friends if need be. She has fair skin and is very skinny. She has long, wavy light brown hair and blue/green eyes. ((my hair is slightly different)) She is pretty smart, but is kind of ditzy sometimes. She loves singing, acting, and is reading. She is a really good actress and sings very well. She is pretty level headed, but if you get on her bad side, watch out. She does not like being lied to and doesn't like when secrets are kept from her. (hence the freaking out about the whole Robbie thing ((if you didn't find out yet you will soon))) She is a great friend, comforting and very nice. She is not very popular, though.

Laura is slightly bigger than Maddie, in all ways. She is more girly yet, more athletic than Maddie. She is pretty tan; she has long, curly blonde hair and green eyes. Although she and Maddie are the same age, Laura is pretty much her big sister. Laura is the more mature one. She has a pretty hot temper, however she does not usually take it out on Maddie. She likes singing and acting and sports.

Robbie is about a head taller than Laura, he is very athletic, therefore is pretty built. He is pretty quiet most of the time but is a total sweetheart to those he is close to. He is pretty much an all around good person. He is honest, trustworthy, and an amazing friend. Although he is soft-spoken normally, when he is on stage, he is a totally different person. He really gets into character. He has straight blonde hair, dark hazel eyes and is really tan. He has many friends but he is closest to Maddie and Laura. Like I said they are pretty much siblings. He likes acting, soccer, football, and baseball.

The three friends go to Martinsville High (made up school I own), it is a pretty small school, because of the town's size. They have a rotating schedule, they are taking seven classes but only have six a day. (ex: they have ABCDEFG but the first day they would have ABCDEF and the next day they would have GABCDE and the day after that they would have FGABCD so on…) The school is only one story, divided into four "halls". From a birds-eye-view it looks sort of like a straightened out Z with one very short hall coming out of the middle of the long part.

Umm. I'm pretty sure that's all the background info you need to know for now. But if you want more you can message or email me. (:

Oh. And PS. I will have info on Aiden later on in the story. (:

* * *

**sorry guys i am still working on chapter 4**

**i am hoping to finish it soon.**

**its been really crazy over here.**

**with hsm rehersals and school**

**btw i got SHARPAYY :)**

**i was soo excitedd**

**hehehe**

**so anyways.**

**yeah, going to try to write more now :)**


	5. discusion

**heyy,**

**i wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer but...**

**i figured i haven't updated in a while**

**so i'm putting it upp :)**

**read and reveiwww**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Au revoir, mes eleves," Mr. Bourgeois said as the bell rang sending a flurry of students out the door into the busy hallway.

"So, what is the deal?" Maddie fiercely questioned her friend.

Maddie had been thinking about the situation pretty much all of French class. She had so many questions for Laura!

_How does she know about this? Why didn't she tell me? How is Robbie liking me going to affect our friendship? How do I feel about it? How do I feel about him?_ She was pretty mad, and it showed.

"Calm down, Maddie. Can we talk about this later? I have Biology and you have English. We are in totally different hallways. We can talk in P.E. okay love?" Laura replied, with apologetic eyes.

"Okay. See yah!" Maddie waved as she turned to go down the English hall. She felt a little better now, she knew Laura would never keep something like this from her unless she had a good reason, after all they were best friends. And it had to be hard for her, to keep a secret like that for one best friend from another.

_But still_, Maddie thought_, why didn't Laura just tell me about it? How could she just ignore this every day we are together? I don't understand!_ _And why didn't Robbie tell me? We are together all the time, he never even hinted it. Not that I could tell. We've always been close. Have we gotten closer?_

Maddie hadn't stopped thinking about Robbie and Laura from the time she walked into English till the bell ending the period. As it sounded, she shoved her books into her cluttered school bag and prepared her interrogation of Laura in P.E.

P.E. was the girls designated talk period, they discussed everything there. They had a very lazy teacher, so they rarely had to do anything besides walk around the gym. Therefore it was good talk time.

As soon as the girls walked out of the locker room in their gym clothes, they began to talk about the problem.

"So, what exactly happened Laura? From beginning to end, no missing details!" Maddie prodded.

"Well, you see what had happened was…" she started with a smile. Laura knew Maddie was pretty angry with her, and she figured she should lighten up the mood. Maddie laughed, but she still gave Laura a look that said _tell now or else_!

Laura laughed, "I'm just kidding! Geez! Okay so I found out about Robbie liking you at the beginning of this school year, but he had been liking you for a while before then. I noticed he was acting weird around us, kind of awkward but not. You know, like he was hiding something? Anyways, I asked him what was up. And he said it was complicated. So I was like 'do you like one of us??' and he was like 'I don't know' and I was like--"

"LAURA! Chill with the 'likes' okay?"

With a grin and a roll of her eyes Laura continued, "So I _replied_ 'you like Maddie don't you?' Better grammar queen?"

Maddie grinned back. "Much. Thank you."

"So anyways, surprise surprise! He says he likes you. He swore me to secrecy, which is why I couldn't tell you of course. I wanted to, MANY times, but I just couldn't. I thought you would figure it out on your own, but since you are so oblivious and all…"

"I am not oblivious!" Maddie replied, "I am just not as fast catching on to these things…"

"Yah think?!"

The two girls burst into laughter. Coach Carlos heard the girls' giggling fit and yelled across the gym for them to quiet down.

"Yes Carlos." Maddie answered, still giggling.

"Whatever you say Mr. Coach Carlos sir." Laura said feigning fear while trying to keep a straight face.

No one actually took Carlos seriously. He was about 25 years old, yet he acted like he was still a high school student instead of a teacher.

"So what do you think of Robbie liking you anyways? Do you like him too?" Laura questioned giving Maddie a curious look.

She was scared Laura was going to ask this, "Truth is, I don't really know. I've been thinking about it nonstop. I guess I do like him a little, but it's weird because we've been close for so long. I'm not really sure what to think of this. He is sooo sweet and cute and nice and… he's like perfect."

"who's saying 'like' now?!" Laura accused poking Maddie in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, I understand your point. Maybe you should just let things blow over. See what Robbie does. Let him make the first move while you make up your mind."

"mkay. I'll try my best. But what am I going to do about Aiden? I mean I know someone can't like someone that fast, he doesn't even know I exist yet and I am still going all crazy inside when I see him." Maddie anxiously replied.

"Maddie, you can't be worrying about the new guy." Laura wasn't angry with her friend. She wanted to set Maddie straight but she didn't want her to get mad again so Laura responded with care, "Especially with Phantom of the Opera tryouts in a few days. He's not that big of a deal anyways. I mean he's cute and all, but you don't know anything about him, and vice-versa. For all we know, he could be a total butt-hole."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Maddie said after thinking about it for a while. "I'll just leave it alone and see how things work out with Robbie and Phantom of the Opera and everything."

"And I don't think we should tell Robbie that you know you like him. We should pretend as if none of this ever happened, that everything is the same as before you found out." Laura stated.

Maddie nodded in agreement.

"GET DRESSED!" Carlos yelled across the gym to all the students.

After changing out of their pe uniforms, the girls sat down in the gym to wait for the bell. Maddie was kind of nervous, she had next period with Robbie and Laura wasn't in the class. Maddie didn't know if she would be able to keep her cool and pretend like she didn't know his secret.

* * *

**you likee?**

**you don't like?? :(**

**REVEIWWW**


End file.
